<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akuze by DraconaVhenan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879708">Akuze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconaVhenan/pseuds/DraconaVhenan'>DraconaVhenan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuze, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconaVhenan/pseuds/DraconaVhenan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Reapers, before the collector base and before Saren, there was Akuze. </p>
<p>They hailed Celeste Shepard a hero for it. A story people spoke of in awe, which she wished they never would. </p>
<p>No, it didn't make her a hero. It made her nothing. It just showed she was a survivor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akuze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shuttle jolted as they entered Akuze’s atmosphere. Celeste Shepard’s eyes were trained on her omni tool, teeth gnawing at her lower lip.  Tristan leans against her shoulder, his neck muscles taunt as he read over her shoulder. His dark red hair, tickled Shepard cheeks. She blows a huff of air in an attempt to cease the tickling.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Tristan murmurs shifting back into his seat.</p>
<p>“You have your own omni tool Tristan.” His sister, Faith, comments from across them, looking at her own omni tool.  Their resemblance was uncanny, both had light blue eyes, the same shade of dark red hair and freckles speckled across their cheeks.</p>
<p>“Too lazy to find what she’s looking at.” Tristan replies, leaning back into his own seat, checking his armor. Celeste, said nothing, rereading the mission details for what felt the hundredth time.</p>
<p>“Find anything new this time, Cel?” Faith asks, looking up from her omni tool.</p>
<p>Celeste looks up, and sighs before closing her omni tool and shaking her head.</p>
<p>A human colony on Akuze, had just vanished without a trace.  When all communications had stopped and Alliance team was sent to investigate the situations. What really worried Shepard was that, that the team sent had fifty members. Which meant the alliance was expecting something big.</p>
<p>“You got this Cel, it’ll be fine.” Tristan says in a low voice, his breath moving the tendrils of her hair.<br/>
“Trist.” Faith piped up with a warning voice.</p>
<p>A simple reconnaissance mission, with 50 marines. Celeste clicked her tongue. They were split up into 10 shuttles, each one dropping them off at the perimeters of the colony. One by one they would drop down. The commander’s shuttle was first, being second in command, Celeste’s shuttle was next. All she was waiting for was the approval. Which came at that moment.</p>
<p>“Shepard.” The commanders voice spoke through her earpiece, “head on down.”</p>
<p>Celeste, gave to whacks at the door to the pilot, signaling him to land before pressing a hand to her ear and replying.</p>
<p>“What’s the status? Were you able to make contact?”</p>
<p>“No, no one’s here. However, keep your guns at the ready.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.”</p>
<p>Celeste turns to her companions, Faith, Tristan, Devon and Kora.</p>
<p>“It seems like no one is there, but don’t let your guard down.” Celeste spoke in a strong voice as she addressed her colleagues, who all responded in a nod. As they did one last minute check on their gear the shuttle landed on the ground, doors sliding open revealing Commander Ford waiting for them.</p>
<p>The colony spread out behind him, pristine and clean. Nearby the gently whirring of generators filled the air. One first glance it was as if they needn’t be hear, but when Celest stepped out a chill went down her spine. No chatting voices, empty rooms seen through windows.</p>
<p>The Commander tilts his head toward the colony before starting to make his way towards it.</p>
<p>“Start calling the other shuttles down one by one.” He calls out to the marine close by.</p>
<p>With ease Celeste catches up to him and walks alongside him. The rest of her group filing up behind them.</p>
<p>“Any bodies?” She asks, the commander shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No. No bodies, no anything. No bodies, no scratches. Nothing is broken, everything is working.” He replies pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up between his lips.</p>
<p>“Everything?”</p>
<p>“Seems like it. That’s why we are calling everyone down, we need to do a full, detailed sweep of the area and surrounding areas.”</p>
<p>“What do you want my team and I to do?” Celeste asks.</p>
<p>“Start sweeping through the city, any Data pads, computers, omni tools you find scan them. See if there is hint or clue in regards to what happened.”</p>
<p>“yes, sir.” With this Shepard pauses and turns to the rest of her team. The commander simple stops, overlooking the colony as he exhales puff off smoke.</p>
<p>“Right, pair off. One team head north, the other south. Find any information from Data pads, computers and so on. Keep your guard up. Update areas you have search on your omni tools.” Celest directs them, pointing with her hands.</p>
<p>“Aye-Aye Captain!” Faith replies, before pairing up with her brother, unsurprisingly. Once the two pairs were gone, Celest turned back to her commander.</p>
<p>“I’ll head for the center.” She told him, before giving on last look at the map on her omni tool and then sprinted off. As she does, she hears the commander call in the next shuttle. She passes by the other marines already there, offering a nod in greeting. She slows down her sprint as she passes the marines. Her fingers twitch towards her pistol as the discussion between the two marines behind her fade away. Despite the silence that creeped under her skin, she knew she was not alone. On the roofs on one of the many living and working pods in the area, was a sniper making sure they were not ambushed.</p>
<p>Celeste looks around. On a small patio area, she notes a table, with a glass half full of water. She makes her way up there. The chair is pushed away slightly, as if someone had simply gone to the bathroom and was about to return. Next to the glass a data pad.</p>
<p>Celeste takes a seat and pulls up a chair, leaning her elbows on the table. Taking a break, she looks around. In the nearby vicinity she saw other patios and balconies. Some empty, some with tables and sitting areas. Some of the tables were in a similar state as if someone had gotten up and left. Through one window of the living pods she could see a TV that was turned on.</p>
<p>Leaning back, Celeste looked one further, a little way away from the colony a large Rocky Mountains. Sharp, ragged edges pointing towards the sky above the pods. They cupped the colony in a half circle shape. According to the briefing, the mountains were ripe with different resources and filled with mining tunnels. She turns her attention back to the data pad.</p>
<p>With one wave of her omni-tool, she had its data. Last visited pages on the extranet, emails contacts. Last activity watching funny vids on the internet.</p>
<p>Nothing.  Maybe the science center would have information. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Once more she heads towards the science center, a collection of different pods dealing with various areas. From evaluating different samples, the med centers, communications and her final destination the surveillance room.</p>
<p>As she continues her walk down the streets, she presses her earpiece.</p>
<p>“Got anything?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Nope! Nada! Nothing!” Faiths voice chirps through the earpieces, causing Celeste’s lip to curl upward slightly.</p>
<p>“Nothing here too, it’s as if everyone got up and left.” Devon added.</p>
<p>“Gives me the creeps.” Kora added.</p>
<p>“Yea, I’d rather face a Krogan head on. At least I know what I’m up against.”  Tristan replied, “right now I feel like I’m in a murder mystery story with no corpses.”</p>
<p>“Not sure if it’s better or worse that way.” Celeste sighed into the mic.</p>
<p>“Where are you headed?” Faith asked.</p>
<p>“To the science center. See if I can get anything of the surveillance tapes, or anything really from the other pods.”  Celeste replies.</p>
<p>“I hope you gave more luck than us.” Kora chimed in before sighing, “another useless data pad.”</p>
<p>Celeste could imagine Kora tossing the data pad on the floor, wouldn’t be her firs time. She heard Kora take in a deep breath before speaking up again.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m not frustrated.”</p>
<p>Celeste couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Eugh, do you know how much porn I have now on my omni tool thanks to these data pads.” Faith comments in an exasperated voice.</p>
<p>“You’d think they’d be smarter than that and at least try to delete some evidence.” Tristan adds.</p>
<p>“Have experience with that Trist?” Celeste adds, smirking at the empty street before her.</p>
<p>She is greeted with silence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>Earlier he would have responded with, fought back with his own snarky reply. However, since she broke up with him, getting back on the friendship track had been tricky to say the least.</p>
<p>“Say you, you suck at that!” Faith chimed in, “Never touching your data pads again!”<br/>
The five of them chuckle through their communication line. Celeste, was grateful to Faith and her talent to diffuse these moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will teach you not to go through my stuff!” Tristan replied. It was then that Celeste approached the entrance to the Science Center.</p>
<p>“As much fun as this was. I’m at the science center, I will update you if I find anything.”</p>
<p>“Roger that.”</p>
<p>Was the last response Celeste heard from her team, as she entered the first pop. She was grateful for their banter. The conversation made the walk feel less, creepy. Not that she couldn’t handle it on her own, however she always found a small chat with team mates as a morale booster.</p>
<p>Celeste entered the Science center, the first pod seemed to be dedicated to mineral scanning. Made obvious by the different rocks in the room. Following the pattern from outside, even in this area things seemed to have been left unfinished. A scanning system paused halfway through. A data pad with a sentence cut off in the middle left on the counter. Unread files opened half-way through. As she was examining a computer, which was left on an unfinished paper her commander spoke through her earpiece.</p>
<p>“All shuttles have landed. 30 people are within the colony and the other 20 are in the surrounding area looking for clues. Have you found anything Shepard?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to tell us what exactly happened here, sir. It’s a ghost town. Everything I have seen so far makes it seem as if people left while they were in the middle of things. There was no sign of conflict or any fighting. Everything was in order.  I am currently in the science center, hopefully we will get some semblance of what happened here.”</p>
<p>“Keep me updated Shepard.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>With that the line went silent once more. At the start of this mission she was a simple marine on a mission. During their flight over their commander had approached her and made her second in command. A role she had accepted with a straight back and a confident salute. However, the lack of trails or clues what happened here pulled at her gut. The mineral examination room held nothing. The medic room, health nothing. No medical records hinted at what might have occurred. The environmental and creature analysis pod, nothing. Communication room. Nothing. All last communications are normal, they just stopped replying after a point. Finally, the surveillance room was left.</p>
<p>“Anything?” Celeste asked through the mic.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint.” Faith responded almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Jack shit.” Devon responded.</p>
<p>“Is this a horrible prank?” Kora added.</p>
<p>“Well if anyone jumps out yelling ‘SURPRISE’, please tell me.” Celeste said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Kora replied.</p>
<p>Once in the Surveillance room she takes a seat speeding through, pausing, slowing down, and zooming through the videos. Until finally two weeks ago, she notes the hiccup in the video, a small jump. Celeste rewinds and slows it down, one second of static, before the video previously showing people in their daily life was replaced with the current ghost town. She quickly notes down the date and time stamp forwarding it to her commander and the rest of the people on the mission.</p>
<p>“Shepard,” not even a minute later her Commanders voice speaks in her ear.</p>
<p>“It’s not a lot but it’s something. Someone tampered with the files.” Celeste replies.</p>
<p>“Did they leave any trace?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Trying to find that out now, sir.”</p>
<p>“I’m counting on you Shepard.”</p>
<p>With that, Celeste blocks out any banter through her voice channel. Her fingers fly over the holographic keyboard, occasionally she switchers to her omni tool. No unregistered access, no hiccups in the location of access. Hours pass within minutes.</p>
<p>“Shepard?” Faiths voice shook her. Faith never called her Shepard.</p>
<p>“I’m here.” She finally speaks up leaning back into her chairs and stretching her arms up over head.</p>
<p>“Please tell us you had more luck.”  Faith says with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I wish I had more news, so far I found nothing else other than the static.”</p>
<p>“Shepard,” the commanders voice interrupts their chat,” I’m updating the location on your omni tool, when you are done join us there. We will camp for the night.”</p>
<p>Celeste almost curses out loud and thinks to herself, ‘how long have I been in here?!’.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir, I will be there soon.” She switches channels before replying to Faith, “I’ll meet you at the camp site.” </p>
<p>Celeste could sit there for several hours more searching. She rubbed at her temples, feeling the thrumming beneath her skin. She stretches out once more before looking at the map, [in pointing the location of their camp. Cracking her fingers, she returned to the console with a new goal, downloading the content on her omni tool and forwarding it to Faith and the commander. The moment the that her omni tool confirmed that the information had been successfully sent Faith’s voice once more filled her ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can find anything with the commander.”</p>
<p>Celeste took a deep breath and finally made her way out of the science center and towards the marked camp. It was within the residency area, in the center of a park with a walk way. Along the way she couldn’t help but indulge in one biotic release. Ever since she walked out, she could feel it thrumming beneath her skin. A soft blue aura slid along her finger tips. Well, she might as well shorten the time it takes her to get there. Taking in a deep breath, she picks up the pace into a slight jog. The tingle slips from her finger tips, up her arms through her shoulders and into her spine. As she takes her next step, she unleashes it. Blue essence bursts from her skin. The road underneath her feet shifts and her foot hits the road several meters ahead.  She could do it again, and again, and again. One indulgent release was enough, she should not waste her energy. Nevertheless, her body thrummed all the way until she reached camp.</p>
<p>No one else had found anything more, even with the time and date stamp, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The reports from all fifty of them were similar. The final conclusion. It was as if they had all gotten up, in the middle of whatever they were doing and left.<br/>
<br/>
In the park, several people were preparing dinner, while others chatted. Faith and Celeste huddled over their omni tools, going over the surveillance footage. Until Tristan handed them their food and took a seat beside Celeste. He froze for a moment before digging into his food. He used to sit there but nowadays, he preferred to place himself by his sister. Despite everything the three of them, stuck together. Faith and her had been partnered up for sparring on day, and hit it off. Soon after she met her Twin brother, Tristan, and from then on, the three of them trained, studied, sparred and relaxed with each other. They also worked well together, a perfect blend of biotics, technical knowledge and physical prowess. Faith, was the back-line with her sniper and long range biotic. Tristan was unstoppable with his shotgun and love of various explosive, and Celeste was fearless with her short-range biotics, and omni-blade. They had met in their teens, but in their twenties Tristan and Celeste began to dance around their feelings and after a long discussion they gave it a chance. Celeste had made it clear, that they were to remain professional during missions and they did. However, it didn't take to long for dates to be cancelled or delayed. Celeste to be unavailable for several weeks in a row. After showing up late, very late for date at his apartment in the citadel it all exploded. They argued, Celeste accused him of neglecting his duties and Tristan accused her of not being into their relationship. It lasted for hours, and then she walked away from him, from them.<br/>
One sentence had solidified the end of the relationship.<br/>
"It's either us or your career, Cel!"<br/>
Ice had slid down her spine, the yelling halted.<br/>
"I choose my career." She had said in an eerily calm voice, before turning on the balls of her feet and leaving. At that moment the choice had been easy and she did not regret it. Tristan knew her and she had told him her career in military was important to her. He knew how much it meant to her, how hard she tried to climb the ranks, to make something of her.<br/>
Celeste never regretted her decision, despite the occasional awkwardness.<br/>
The next morning Faith had showed up at her door with a takeout and smile, she claimed her brother was moody and refused her offer of food.<br/>
Celeste was glad that their friendship hadn't been completely ruined, nevertheless there were moments where that were unnatural between Celeste and Tristan, Faith had a talent for diffusing it.<br/>
<br/>
"Let me remind you, it's your turn to cook when we get back home." Faith speaks up leaning forward to look at her brother over Celeste's omni-tool.<br/>
<br/>
Tristan merely rolled his eyes and dug into his food.<br/>
<br/>
"You guys can take a break and eat you know?" Tristan comments between bites.<br/>
<br/>
Dinner passed without a problem, just them eating under the stars in the cool breeze. Once they were done eating the Commander set the schedule for keeping watch.<br/>
<br/>
The night was cool with a calm breeze and Celeste settled in her sleeping bag under the stars. Her sleep was disturbed by the commander gentle shaking her shoulder. Her hand lashed out, glowing bright blue, only to stop a mere centimetre from her commander’s face. His face lit up a light blue color, revealing the creases in his forehead and the tense jaw.<br/>
<br/>
"We lost contact with our ship." He whispers in her voice before pulling away and walking to the edge of their camp site. Celeste made quick work of putting her armor back on before approaching the commanders and standing beside him.<br/>
<br/>
"How long?" She asks, flexing her fingers as a wave of blue flashes down them.</p>
<p>“About an hour ago.”  He replied flicking a cigarette butt into a nearby bin. “Francis has gone to the communications center and see if she can contact them from there.”</p>
<p>“And the shuttles?”</p>
<p>“Gone as well.”</p>
<p>Celeste let’s out a long breath, “anyone else in the vicinity we can contact?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to for the past five minutes.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“My messages aren’t going through. I need you to-“</p>
<p>A tremor passed under their feet, causing them both to stumble and the pods’ structures to cease. It did not last more than a few seconds, but it was enough to stir everyone at the camp awake. In the distance a screech resonated through the air. In the middles of the mountains something burst through the stones, before disappearing back deep within the ground.</p>
<p>“That looked like a –“Celeste began.</p>
<p>“Thresher maw.” The Commander finished for her.</p>
<p>“That makes no sense.” Celeste had read up on the planet, it hosted no creatures of that size, in fact its environment was inhospitable for Thresher maws.</p>
<p>Another tremor, stronger, cracked the floor underneath Celeste’s armored foot.</p>
<p>“It’s getting Coming close.” Celeste comments.</p>
<p>“Listen up!” The Commander speaks up, almost immediately all 49 marines stop in silence looking at their leader. “There is a thresher maw in the vicinity. Get your guns ready and fan out along the perimeter! Do not make to much noise and do no engage first! Be on the look out if there are any more!”</p>
<p>Two or three, was a possibility. Only a couple could usually survive on a planet, but even with that small number they were at a disadvantage. They had been lucky not to run into any on previous colonies, until now. The alliance had a file on these gargantuan creatures, however zero face to face experience.</p>
<p>A murmur passes through the marines, Celeste hears a couple of curse words. There is a shift in the air from confusion the soft whispers as they gather their weapons, slumped shoulders, heads shaking.</p>
<p>“Chins up!” The Commander speaks up, “there are 50 of us, strong, capable soldiers. We need to be swift and vigilant, to get the upper hand. There is no time for doubt. Now, pick up the pace!”</p>
<p>He clapped his hands twice as marines heeded his orders, gone were the murmurs replaced by voices counting weapons, checking in on colleagues splitting up into groups and roles. The soldier pulled out any heavy artillery they had, a few already sprinting off to check if on the city’s defenses and possible vehicle artillery. The biotics would stand behind the artillery, holding the shield.</p>
<p>Celeste shook her hands; how close would she be able to get with her charge, could she even do any damage up close? Or would she be manning the shields.</p>
<p>Her internal Questions were cut short with the Commander’s approach. He gently but firmly to her forearm and lead to the side.</p>
<p>“Get to the Communications Center, see if you can figure out what is blocking out messages. Do what you can and get us a way off this planet.” With that he walked off, commanding the rest of his troops.</p>
<p>Celeste moved the moment he walked off, turning on her omni tool and shooting a quick message once more. She turned on her suits recording before running towards the center of the Colony, back towards the science center. Her team, having read her message, joined up with her short behind.</p>
<p>This time Celeste took not time looking around the rooms, and made a beeline to the Communications Room.</p>
<p>“Kora, can you get on top of the tower and see if there is something there possibly?”</p>
<p>Kora simply nods before heading towards the ladder.</p>
<p>“I’ll watch your back.” Tristan announces cocking his gun and nodding to the other team.</p>
<p>“Devon, Faith. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Another Tremor. Each of them fumbled to grab onto something. Kora simply, clung to the ladder with all her strength.<br/>
The moment it was over Celeste burst into a run. Once in the communications room she sat at the chair, fingers flying over the different buttons. She did not have to look behind her to know Devon and Faith were there; Devon held his gun up and Faith on her omni tool, tracking the tremors.</p>
<p>The only noise filling the heavy air was the tapping of Celeste’s fingers and the measured breathing, from each of them.</p>
<p>“Nothing, here all wires are intact and the panel is working fine.” Kora reports in.</p>
<p>Celeste hums out in response, before swiping her omni tool over the console in front of her, the buttons flickered for a moment. She just needed one signal, on connection with someone close by. Just for a second, long enough for her to send a distress signal.</p>
<p>The walls rattled with another tremor. Devon threw himself against a wall to keep up right, Faith threw out her arms as a blue force field formed around them blocking the debris that littered from the ceiling. A loud rumble filled the air and then it was followed with explosions.</p>
<p>“Kora?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m on the ground with Tristan.”</p>
<p>Celeste’s omni tool pinged, for a moment a connected signal flashes before getting lost.</p>
<p>A curse bursts through her lips.</p>
<p>“There was a signal.” Celeste says, “but only for a moment.”</p>
<p>“There are 3 of them out there.” Faith speaks out, pressing a hand to her ear, “Commander from the tremors and data I can determine at least three of them in the vicinity.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Devon asks, his voice strained as he looks at Celeste.</p>
<p>“A turian ship.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Devon says with a laugh, “just our luck.”</p>
<p>“I am going to try and get the connection back up.”</p>
<p>“You’re better of searching for others, the turians will just find an excuse not to help us.” Celeste gave him no reply as her finger’s flew over her omni tool. A scowl formed across Devon’s lip. “You may have just killed us all.”</p>
<p>“We need to leave; we need to leave now!” Faith yells, her calm demeanor long gone as she presses her hand to her ear. “Commander you need to retreat. I was wrong, there are more than three.”</p>
<p>Another ping. Celeste is ready this time, right as her finger touches the omni tool they are all thrown to the side as a thresher maw bursts from the ground Several meters ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>